


Recompensa

by Kikinu



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay veces en las que Peter no puede con tanta responsabilidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recompensa

Hay veces en las que Peter no puede con tanta responsabilidad. Cargar con Narnia en sus hombros es duro, pesado y, aunque sus súbditos son los mejores, a veces cree que nada es suficiente.

Algunas noches cuando llega a su cuarto, lo único que quiere es volver a ser un niño jugando en un armario, lejos de todo lo que conlleva ser un rey de Narnia.

Pero entonces entra a su aposenta y Edmund lo espera sentado sobre la cama, ojeando unos informes y con dos humeantes tazas de té.

Las responsabilidades de ser el Gran Rey de Narnia son grandes. Pero, cuando besa a Edmund, sabe que todo vale la pena.


End file.
